smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Guile
Special Moves Standard B- Sonic Boom Similar to Game Guile, Guile has this as a signature attack. It has a laggy start up, but it does more damage. While this move is commonly used throughout the cartoon, the specific inspiration clip of this move originates from the first episode, when Guile encounters two of Bison's troops. Side B- Flash Kick Another copy of Game Guile's moves, Guile flies toward an opponent(s) and Flash Kicks him/her in the face. Its range is short. The inspiration clip is from the second episode of the cartoon, though it's just as commonly seen as the Sonic Boom. Up B- Americopter Guile flies up and starts spinning, arms stretched out. Anyone who gets in the spinning takes damage. The move can be stopped when the control stick is tilted down or when 5 seconds have passed. The inspiration of this move comes from the first episode. Down B- BISON!!! Guile raises his fist in the air while he shouts "BISON!!!" Damaging flames appear behind him. After that, he has 10 seconds before he can use it again. Yet another inspiration clip from said episode, Guile shouts Bison's name, complete with the flames, after Blanka gets infected by a lethal virus. Final Smash- Anti-Terrorism Time freezes for the opponents while Guile defuses a time bomb. After failed attempts to defuse it, he Sonic Booms it, causing a massive explosion. This move is performed only on the ground, and the explosion instant-kills anyone. However, it can kill Guile at the same time, so it's wise to close in on a nearby opponent. It's also wise to do the move when Guile and any other opponents have one stock left. The inspiration of this move comes from the twelth episode of the cartoon, when Guile performs a Sonic Boom on a time bomb after he fails to defuse it normally. Unlike in SSBL, he actually stops the bomb from detonating in the cartoon. Taunts *Down Taunt- (Facepalms) "Not them..." *Side Taunt- "Guns are for wimps..." *Up Taunt- "Just get in the plane!" Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- "Alright!" *Victory #2- *scratches his head* *Victory #3- Cammy: "A candlelight dinner for two?" Guile: "Dinner for the whole team for a job well done." *Victory #4 (Against Bison)- "It's over, Bison!" *Lose- *shakes in hands in anger* Trophy Description William Colonel Guile, leader of the Street Fighters, which we all know that are a justice league that occasionally ride in flying chairs. He could have a greater reach, but he thinks that guns are for whimps. Instead he shoots energy out of his hands, which is awesome but would work better if he didn't have to say Sonic Boom first. Cheesiness plays alot to his side, the dramatic flames that appear when he yells "BISON!"... burn people. Yes his temper is not the best, he once was asked to open a jar of pickles, and ended up Sonic Booming it. Is he leader by his intelligence, or strenght? Snake Codec Snake: What's going on here? What happen to Guile? Mei Ling: That's just him in his toon mode Snake... Snake: ... I think he is completely different... Mei Ling: They do have certain things in common... Green clothes... Snake: ...that's all? Mei Ling: Yeah... Snake: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ''Character Description'' Leader of the peacekeeping force called "Street Fighters", William Guile s the lead character of the series. He's the animated version of said games. Guile also has his own series made by Chincherrinas, Leet Fighters, along with Bison. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Does a front flip and kicks *Forward tilt - Kicks similar to a Spartan kick *Up tilt - *Down tilt - Kicks upward in a flip 'Smash' *Forward smash - Does a side kick *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Role in The Subspace Emissary Guile intervenes with Bison and Shadaloo at Guertana Gallery, crashing in via plane. Just as he plans to arrest Bison, Bison fires his Dark Cannon at Guile, but Ib absorbs the shot with her painting. Guile and Ib are confronted by Sagat while Bison and Balrog escape. They defeat Sagat, who also escapes, and Guile follows Shadaloo to take down the organization. Ib follows him to rescue her parents, possibly held prisoner by Shadaloo and the Subspace Army. Trivia *Guile is one of six characters to have a winquote against someone else, the others being: AVGN, Frollo, Gaston, Bison and Carlos Trejo. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Powahouse Category:Starting Characters Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Low Rank Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Males Category:Street Fighter (universe)